Asemu Asuno
is the second generation main protagonist in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is the son of Flit and Emily Asuno and he was temporarily piloting his father's AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal during his stay in Tordia. Later, he was piloting the Gundam AGE-1's successor, AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal and its variants. Personality & Character Asemu can be friendly and outgoing, but at the same time somewhat rebellious and brash. He is known to take heroic but risky actions, such as going out into open space to save a stranded classmate, or outmaneuvering two Vagan mobile suits by going on a near collision course with the Diva, all the while not realizing the risk to himself nor to those in proximity. Even so, Asemu is quite disciplined, and will not contest the statements of a superior if he sees himself as out of line; it is only when Asemu believes he is right that he will fight back, such as when his friend Zeheart Galette was accused of being a Vagan spy. Perhaps the most dynamic portion of Asemu's personality is his relationship to his father. Due to being the son of the hero Flit Asuno, much is expected of him by others, even though he lacks his father's genius. Flit himself holds no ill-will to his son, as they were quite close during Asemu's childhood, but due to his duties as a Federal Forces commander and perhaps leftover emotional strain from Yurin's death, he has grown distant from both Asemu and the rest of his family. As such, Asemu has something of a father complex, as he continuously seeks his father's approval, thus causing him to take rash and extensive action at given times. As with Flit before him, Asemu takes friendship very seriously, though he wasn't particularly close to anyone until meeting Zeheart and Romary Stone. The latter two would become his best friends, to the point that Asemu stood up to Federal Forces MPs sent to arrest Zeheart on spy charges. As such, Zeheart's betrayal was particularly devastating to him (and Romary), though not enough to stop him from fighting. Also, Asemu respected his leader, Woolf Enneacle. Though a year after the "White Wolf" was killed in battle, Asemu chose to carry Woolf's legacy by wearing his clothing, pilot suit, and painting the AGE-2 Normal in all-white, Woolf's personal color. Asemu's own weakness can be seen in his jealousy. Wanting to be as good as his father and Zeheart, Asemu will sometimes take big risks to achieve his goals, such as using the mu-szell worn by Vagans in a mission without authorization. When he is told by Commander Woolf Enneacle to just be the best pilot he can be, not a X-Rounder, Asemu's maturity and confidence grows. This eventually leads him to working alongside his rival Zeheart to stop Downes from falling onto Earth, as well as his promotion to a Special Forces leader. Skills & Capabilities Asemu shows talent in hand-to-hand combat, and is also proficient in piloting mobile suits. He was able to pilot the 30-year old AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal despite his inexperience in combat. Despite this, Asemu has not inherited his father's X-Rounder capabilities. Later, he became the pilot of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal with great efficiency, outflying multiple X-Rounder level pilots. However, he still came up short compared to Zeheart, who was able to defeat him with minimal effort once he had obtained the new Zeydra. As such, he became envious of Zeheart's and his father's X-Rounder abilities, trying hard to catch up to them. Under Woolf Enneacle's advice though, he started honing his own abilities instead of focusing on becoming an X-Rounder, and with AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet, he was able to increase the number of mobile suits he could take out at one time. Finally, due to Woolf's death, he was able to defeat Desil Galette despite his advanced X-Rounder abilities. Later, he was able to match, to Zeheart's shock, Zeheart himself who expressed disbelief even though he wasn't an X-Rounder. Years later, his skill has grown so much that he can fight equally against powerful X-Rounder pilots with more advance mobile suits than his refurbished AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. A feat which is a great testament to his piloting prowess. Like his father, or perhaps because of his father, Asemu has an interest in mobile suit design and development. However he lacks Flit's natural genius. History Second Generation (A.G. 140-142) Inheritance A year before receiving the AGE-2, Asemu received the AGE Device from his father on his 17th birthday saying that he needs to protect the people around him from the Vagan. The Attack in Tordia During the Vagan Attack on the Colony Tordia, Asemu piloted the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, destroying one Ovm-e Dorado by himself, and another with assistance from a disabled RGE-B890 Genoace II in his first sortie despite his inexperience in battle. Graduation Battle During this time, Asemu was going to graduate from his school, although during the graduation three military officers accused Zeheart Galette of being a Vagan, and because of this Asemu had attempted and failed to defend Zeheart, and so Daz Roden had shown up as a distraction for Zeheart to escape and so Zeheart took this time escape. Zeheart reappeared in the Zedas R and Asemu had arrived in the Gundam to stop him unaware whom the pilot was, and so they fought until the point where Zeheart had revealed and himself as a Vagan, Asemu was pinned down and was spared by Zeheart as a chance for Asemu not to pilot the Gundam ever again. First Launch During this time Asemu had much more refined skills, and was part of the Woolf Team from the Diva. When Asemu first launched in the new Gundam AGE-2 he showed the amount of concentration in his new suit by destroying two Dorados in a single shot despite the orders from Captain Milias. On Asemu's second sortie, he had engaged in a fierce fight against Zeheart Galette, although by this time Zeheart had a new red machine called the Zeydra, the machine had three times the speed of normal mobile suits, similiar to the AGE - 2's Strider Mode. During this fight Asemu withnessed how powerful an X-Rounder was, and was beaten, although Asemu was spared due to friendship. Because of the difference in power and skill between Asemu and Zeheart, Asemu was in need of the X-Rounder power, and so he took the Advanced Pilot Training Program which was run by Filt Asuno in order to achieve the X-Rounder power, although Asemu's concentration was off, and he scored a D in the X Rounder Test. In order to cheer Asemu up, Woolf took Asemu to Madorna's Workshop because Mukured Madorna's son, Rody Madorna had made a simulator that Asemu used to battle a simulated AGE-1 and Zeydra based on collected data. Big Ring Defense At this time, the Vagan prepare to attack Big Ring, and the Diva helps defend it. When the Woolf team launched, Asemu destoyed 2 Vagan mobile suits immediately, and then engaged in a fight against the X-Rounder Corps or rather the Magicians 8, although with Flit in command they were able to contain and push back the Magicians 8. Due to these events Zeheart decided to go out in his Zeydra, and Desil in his new Khronos, Asemu and Woolf were unable to defeat Zeheart and Desil so as a result of this Flit enters the battlefield with his Gundam AGE - 1 Flat. Day of Courage ~Memories of Sid~ (A.G. 151) Listing as MIA In 151 A.G. shortly after witnessing the birth of his son Asemu departed on a mission to search for a missing warship taking his unit with him. During the mission, he battled the giant Mobile Armor Sid, which was guarding EXA-DB. Joining forces with the pirate group Bisidian, Asemu's Gundam AGE-2 was heavily damaged by the mobile armor. Sometime after the battle the Earth Federal Forces arrived in the area however there was nothing found of Asemu or his Gundam. All that was recovered were the damaged AGE-2 core and the AGE Device inside it;http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/9/9e/1336461768983.jpg Asemu was listed as MIA by the Federation after the mission. Upon discovering that Vagan had infiltrated the Earth Federation despite his father's purge of corruption, Asemu decided to join the space pirates and pirate Federation ships affiliated with Vagan. Third Generation (A.G 164) Leading the Space Pirates After joining Bisidian, at some point Asemu took over command of the pirates from Captain Angrazzo. Known as "Captain Ash", he maintained a stronghold at Sargosso, and Asemu had knowledge of the Diva's whereabouts when the ship reached Sargosso on its way to the Luna Base. Knowing that both his father and son were on board the ship, Asemu wished to test the crew in battle to see if they were worthy of possessing the AGE System. He decided to launch a "attack" on the ship when it entered the region, under the pretense of them taking over the ship. His primary goal was to test their resolve, and to potentially take the AGE System and use it against the Vagan. Knowing that the Diva crew wouldn't give up the ship, Asemu decided to launch in the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. He immediately sought out his son Kio, who was piloting the more advanced but bulkier AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. Asemu wanted to test Kio's strength in battle, knowing he was a X-Rounder. Despite Kio's abilities and the Gundam's power, Asemu landed two kicks on the AGE-3 and easily held him at bay. However, a team of Vagan ovv-af Danazine units launched an attack, and Bisidian and the Diva crew briefly joined forces. Watching his son battle the Danazine units, Asemu intervened when two of the units grabbed the AGE-3. He threw the Dark Hound's DODs Lancer at one and electrocuted another with the Dark Hound's Anchor Shot. Having retrieved the DODS Lancer, he then stabbed one of the remaining Danazine units with it, forcing the remaining Vagan unit to retreat. After the battle, Kio attempts to talk to Asemu about why he saved his life, but Asemu silently retreats after planting a small capsule on the AGE-3's left binder. After retreating, Asemu realizes that the Diva crew, as well as Kio, could handle the AGE System, but that Bisidian's methods of taking out ships associated with Vagan would not cause reform. The small capsule that was planted on AGE-3's left binder was later found to be an encrypted message capsule which the crew of the Diva successfully removed the security layer that protected it and played a video message with Asemu talking about the existence and history of EXA-DB which he only got knowledge after he had joined Bisidian, and told them that his ship was close to obtaining it only to lose it again. The EXA-DB's location according the Asemu was inside an asteroid with coordinates unknown, and added that whoever side obtains the EXA-DB would be able to tilt the war in its favor, so Bisidian's plan was either to secure the EXA-DB or destroy it completely in order to prevent it from falling onto Vagan hands. He also mentioned that Kio's AGE Device may be the key to finding the exact location of the EXA-DB. After Kio's Gundam AGE-3 Orbital was captured by the Vagan, both his Bisidian ship as well as the Diva docked themselves at the Madorna Workshop where Lalaparly Madorna is now the head engineer of the Workshop, and coordinated the first dialogue between himself and Flit since he went MIA. Flit was still angry with him for betraying the millitary but Asemu insisted that he be allowed to resupply parts to organise a rescue mission to save Kio as well as the Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, not just for the protection of the AGE Device but also for the fact that Kio is his own son as well as Flit's own grandson. Flit reluctantly allowed Asemu to use the spare parts to build up the mobile suits needed to facilitate the rescue mission. Reunion with Kio Asemu, on board baronche, head for the second moon thereafter. Asemu manage to enter the second moon and break Kio out of his room. Together with Kio in Age-3 Orbital, the head straight for escape. However, outside the second moon, they encounter Vagan's newly made gundam, Legilis which is currently being piloted by Ezelcant. Asemu and Kio decide to engage Legilis together but Kio was hesistant about taking down Ezelcant. During the fight, a large troop of Vagan mobile suits manage to corner the two of them. But the bisidian threathen the Vagan that they will ram the all the asteroids they currently have unless they let Asemu and Kio go. Ezelcant,not wanting to take the risk, let the two of them escape. On board the Baronche, Asemu later confronts Kio. Kio ask why Asemu didn't return to them. Asemu, who couldn't give and answer, embraced Kio and apologizes for everything. Confrontation with Flit Asemu later returns Kio to the Federation, and has shown himself to Romary for the first time in 13 years, who in return hugs him with tears. He confronted Flit who was mad as to why Asemu joined the pirates. Asemu said that not all Vagans are demons just as Flit sees, and that he aims to preserves the power balance between the Federation and the Vagan. Flit madly insisted about his ideals but Asemu makes a point that he is a pirate and he doesn't have any obligation of following Flit. He later departs once again from the family. Battle at the Luna Base. During the Federation's operation to take back the Luna Base, the baronche decided to intervine with the battle with Asemu sorting out into the battlefield. He meets Zeheart again. He tries to convince Zeheart that Ezelcant doesn't want to save the Vagan. Zeheart however insisted that he won't listen to Asemu. As the fight rages on, Girard's X-rounder abilities goes wild and lets her steal the bit units of different mobile suits, including that of Zeheart's Ghirarga. Girard proceeds to attack everyone, including her comrades. Asemu later saw an opening to attack but Zeheart intervine and was hit instead, damaging his unit. Flit manage to kill Girard and Zeheart, together with Fram, retreated. Rematch with Sid The Federation later decides that their next move would be to attack La Gramis. Flit was asked by Asemu if Asemu can join the battle, which Flit blunty expressed that he is a pirate and he can do what he wants. Asemu overhears the conversation Flit had on the phone where he goes mad that Vagan prisoners were to be transferred instead of executed. Asemu, tries to talk to Flit but Flit also gets mad at Asemu, saying that a pirate has no such right. Kio interrupts their talk, and tried to convince Flit instead but fails to do so. After Kio walks away, Asemu asked Flit to consider Kio's word, which left Flit in silence. On the way to La Garmis, Baronche encountered a signal of a mobile suit fighting somewhere in an asteroid belt. Having thoughts that it might be related to Sid and EXA-DB, Asemu, together with 2 more mobile suits head out to the location. He encountered Legilis fighting Sid, but was surprised that Zeheart was the one piloting it instead of Ezelcant. He asked the other 2 mobile suit to search for the EXA-DB while he tries to destroy the Sid. While Zeheart was mad at Asemu for intervining in his "trial", he had no choice but to cooperate due to the overwhelming power of Sid. Asemu thinking that he knows the pattern of Sid due to his previous encounter with it, attacks relentlessly, only to be surprised when Sid use its cloak to it's advantage, overwhelming the 2 of them. He noticed the lower part of the Sid and came up with a plan. Asemu hooked himself with the lower portion of Sid making its location known to Zeheart. Zeheart proceds to attack and manages to damage Sid. He later saw Asemu going inside a meteorite. Asemu, seeing that it is indeed the EXA-DB, tries to destroy it himself, but he was intercepted by Zeheart, who said Vagan needs it and that he will master the power of EXA-DB as well. However, Asemu manage to push back Legilis outside of the asteroid, enough time for them to escape while Baronche set fire to the asteroid and destroy it. AGE-2 Dark Hound and Legilis is seen floating around in the debris while Zeheart flew away, leaving Asemu behind. Picture Gallery Asem.png Asemu.jpg|Asemu Asuno (17, 140 A.G.) AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|Asemu Asuno (foreground) with his father (right) and a third, Zeheart (left); in the background is Asemu's AGE-2 Gundam. 939785.jpg gundamageasemuoo.jpeg Young-asemu.jpg|Young Asemu playing with a 1/144 HG G-Exes Asuno-family.jpg|The Asuno family at the Asuno residence in Tordia (140 A.G.). Seated left to right: Vargas Dyson, Emily, Flit, Asemu, Yunoa. DYHY667567.jpg|Asemu in Woolf's clothing imasemuas.jpg 157456AS43.jpg File:1335351247641.jpg|Asemu Asuno goes missing in A.G.151 (Memories of Sid). File:Asemu and Visidian.jpg|Asemu deciding to join forces with Wivik Lambro to fight Sid in A.G.151 (Memories of Sid). 1338710593161.jpg 3rd_chara_b_030.gif 1338712045602.jpg Kio Asuno & Captain Ash.jpg 1339315895695.jpg 598971680.jpg ch01.png|in SD Gundam G Generation AsunoBoys.jpg 3MS.jpg AsemuYoungPicEp16.PNG|Young Asemu in Episode 16 Captain Ash Pilot Suit 2.jpg|Captain Ash in a Pilot Suit AsemuKioReunion.PNG|Asemu and Kio's reunion AsemuHoldingYoungKio.PNG|Asemu holding a baby Kio Trivia *He was aliased as the "White Devil", which is the same nickname given to Amuro Ray *He seems to be unreadable to X-Rounders although the reason why is not explained or tackled in the show. *Ironically, his refurbished AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's color is black and red, which arguably became his personal color. The color combination which his mentor Woolf Enneacle hates. **This might have been a move to hide his identity as he was formerly known for liking White, Woolf's favorite color, even coloring his gundam white. The show doesn't get more into this matter. References